Stand By Me
by floydist
Summary: Quinn and Santana are in an established relationship. What happens when Quinn gets into an accident on her way to Rachel's wedding and paralyzes her legs? Warning: This is a g!peen fic.
1. On My Way

Distracted by yet another ring of her phone, Quinn turned around to pick her Blackberry up and quickly read the 2 messages that Rachel had sent her.

RACHEL: HURRY

RACHEL: WHERE ARE YOU?

"_ON MY WAY" _Quinn sent before hearing the loud honk of the truck that crashed into the side of her car, making the blonde's vision fade to black.

…

"It's been 15 minutes since she sent that text!" Rachel yelled. "Where is your girlfriend, Santana?"

"If she said she's on her way, then she is."

"Quinn's house is only 10 minutes away from here. What's taking her so long?"

"Rachel my dear," Kurt said. "You need to calm down and be patient. Quinn is probably almost here. Just sit down and rela-"

The boy was interrupted when Rachel's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me," the brunette said as she answered her phone.

Everyone watched as Rachel's facial expression changed from happy to upset, where tears were starting to fall from her face.

Once the call ended, Leroy immediately went to hug his daughter in an attempt to comfort her.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Quinn got into an accident. She's being rushed to the hospital right now," Rachel said as she sobbed onto her daddy's chest.

"Wait! What about the wedding?" Finn asked.

"Nobody fucking cares about that right now!" Santana yelled in rage. "I'm going to see how Quinn is doing at the hospital."

…

Santana had been pacing the hospital floor for the past 3 hours, awaiting the news of her girlfriend. She refused to go home and only sat down when she cried her eyes out, her tears blurring her vision. The rest of the Glee kids had left the hospital, leaving Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Judy Fabray in the waiting room.

"It's all my fault," Rachel wailed. "I shouldn't have rushed her with all those texts I sent her when I wasn't even going to go through with the marriage. I should have listened to her when she told me that I was better than Finn Hudson."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Mercedes said as she rubbed soothing circles around Rachel's back. "Quinn would never blame you. You're one of her friends, she'd even congratulate you for finally making the right choice."

"I can't believe she had to get into a serious car accident for me to see that marrying Finn is something that I never wanted to do. My younger self would have hit me in the head for letting some crappy high school love get in the way of my Broadway dreams."

"Is anyone here for Quinn Fabray?" a young doctor asked, stepping out of the hospital room that the blonde was in.

"We're here," Judy said as she got up to acknowledge the doctor.

"Wow, we have a big group here. I'm Dr. Martinez, and I'm here to tell you that Quinn's surgery was successful. The bad news is that she has lost control of both her legs. Only 1 person can go in at a time, since Quinn is not awake yet."

"Thank you for saving her Dr. Martinez," Rachel said.

"No problem," the doctor replied. "It's my job."

"Santana," Judy addressed the Latina. "You should go in now."

"But you're her mom!" Santana argued.

The older blonde shook her head. "I know that Quinn loves you with all her heart, and the first person that she would want to see when she wakes up is you."

…

The sight of her girlfriend lying on the hospital bed unconscious was enough to bring fresh tears to Santana's face. It was mortifying for the Latina because she _never _cried! Well she never did unless it was something that involved her soul mate, which she was more than sure about; it was Quinn.

Santana pulled out a chair and situated herself at Quinn's side. The Latina used her hand to lift up the sheets that covered the blonde's body and slowly reached out to hold her girlfriend's hand.

"Why?" the Latina asked out loud. "Why must shit like this happen to you of all people? You're my angel, Quinn. Nothing bad should happen to you, not even something as small as a paper cut. You don't deserve this, you shouldn't have your legs taken away from you, not when you're so close to living your dream as a successful world class soccer player."

The room remained silent for a while, but it seemed like fate was on their side when Quinn finally opened her eyes, blinking to get used to the lighting. Witnessing her girlfriend 'come back to life' brought a true smile on Santana's face. The Latina brought her other hand up to caress the blonde's cheek before leaning down to kiss Quinn.

"Hi," Quinn said with a raspy voice. "I'd get up and kiss you senseless if I could, but I can't seem to feel or be able to move my legs."

Realization suddenly dawned on the Latina; she would have to be the one to break the news to her girlfriend.

"You can't because your legs are paralyzed," Santana informed the blonde.

"What?" Quinn choked out. "That means I won't be able to play anymore!"

"I know how much soccer means to you," the Latina said. "I'm so sorry, Q."

...

**2 Days Later**

"Alright, you're free to go now, Quinn. I wish you the best of luck in your future. ¡Adíos chica!"

"Thanks Dr. Martinez," Quinn said.

"De nada. And you can just call me David from now on!"

"I'll keep that in mind," the blonde said as she rolled down the ramp of the hospital in her wheelchair, which will now serve as a permanent fixture in her life. "See you around, David."

"Aren't you glad that I didn't push Artie down the stairs and broke his neck or something?" Santana asked. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten all those helpful wheelchair tips he has off the top of his head."

"I'm glad you didn't! You would have gone to jail for that," Quinn replied. "Now be a gentlewoman and wheel me over to your car!"

"Hey!" Santana protested. "You're the one with the dick here! Shouldn't you be the gentlewoman in this relationship?"

"Why don't you get us home now so I can figure out a way to show you that I am not at all gentle, but in fact, all kinds of rough with you," Quinn said with a wink.

It was safe to say that Santana had never ran and drove as fast as she did that day.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed my first try at Quinn x Santana. This is actually my take of <em>On My Way<em>, but with a Quinntana established relationship and ending.

Just wanted to take a quick survey and hear your opinion on whether I should continue with this or not.


	2. It's All About The Teasing

"You're still hard?" Santana exclaimed. "I've just had four orgasms, and I don't think I can take anymore right now."

"What can I say?" Quinn said with a smirk. "You're just so sexy."

"You're going to put me in a sex coma!"

"Please, Santana? Just one more," Quinn pleaded.

"Fine," Santana said as she helped Quinn roll over so that the blonde could be on top. "You're lucky I love you."

Quinn smiled, using one hand to support her weight and the other to caress the Latina's cheek. The blonde leaned down to give her girlfriend a tender and sweet kiss. Quinn started to grind against Santana's body, her erection rubbing oh so deliciously against the Latina's pussy.

Santana moaned and arched up into the blonde, begging her to do more. "Stop teasing, Q."

"Have you forgotten my very own motto?" Quinn asked.

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing," Santana replied. "I know that, but it didn't stop the president of the celibacy club from losing her virginity to me, her super hot girlfriend."

"Correction, she lost it to her very sexy, hot, and extremely modest girlfriend."

"You forgot badass," the Latina said. "Seriously, quit teasing and put that monster dick of yours inside of me!"

Quinn could never deny her girlfriend anything and obliged, reaching over to grab a condom from the bedside table. She gave it to Santana, who ripped open the foil packaging with her teeth and sensually rolled it along Quinn's length.

"Are you ready?" Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana nodded, prompting the blonde to plunge into her. The Latina's walls fluttered in contentment, stretching and accommodating to Quinn's size.

"Baby," Quinn said with a thrust into the brunette. "You have no idea how good it feels to be inside of you."

The Latina whimpered. She loved it when Quinn spoke while they were having sex, especially when she talked dirty.

"Do you like it when my big cock fills you up?"

"Yes," Santana answered. "Go harder, Q. Show everyone that I belong to you."

Quinn pulled her dick out until only the head remained inside the Latina before she slammed back in with a grunt. She continued to thrust with purpose, making sure to hit that special spot within her girlfriend that made Santana scream in pleasure each time she touched it with her dick.

The slapping of Quinn's balls against Santana's wet skin and their combined grunts and moans echoed off the walls. It wasn't long before the Latina could feel the pull in her abdomen; she was close.

"Quinn, faster. I'm so close!"

Out of nowhere, Quinn found the energy to speed up even more. She moved her right hand down and started to flick Santana's clit with her thumb. It was too much for Santana to take, her walls collapsing on Quinn's dick.

"I'm cumming, Quinn. Oh God, I'm cumming!"

Quinn couldn't take the heat and the tightness and came inside the condom, releasing her essence into the piece of latex that separated her from the Latina. The blonde continued to thrust until they both rode out their orgasms and finally pulled out of her girlfriend, earning a whimper from the Latina.

Quinn groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto Santana so that she didn't crush the girl with her body weight. She removed the condom from her dick and tied it up, throwing it into the bin that was right beside their bed.

"I love you Santana," Quinn said, kissing the Latina on the lips.

"I love you too, my little sex machine."

"I am not little!" the blonde complained.

"Seriously, Q? You just had your pulsating 8 and a half inch dick inside me, I'm pretty sure that I know you're far from little."

"Good," Quinn said. "For a minute, I thought you were going to need me to flip you over again and prove it to you."

"Quinn, I doubt that I can even walk properly tomorrow after all we've done today."

Santana immediately realized what she had said but it was too late, the blonde's face flashed with hurt and sadness before putting on a fake smile, sending a rush of guilt through the Latina.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I should have thought before I said anything," Santana said.

"It's ok," the blonde replied, rolling on her side of the bed. "Goodnight, Santana."

'_Oh shit!' _was the last thought on Santana's mind as she fell asleep in exhaustion.

…

At 5:00am in the morning, the alarm clock started to beep, making the Latina jerk awake. Santana looked over and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend, who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Wake up mi amor," the Latina cooed. "We've got school soon."

"I don't want to," the blonde said said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come on mi reina, don't you want to perv on my Cheerios?" Santana joked.

"It's more like the other way around!" Quinn replied. "Besides, I only have eyes for you."

"How charming," the Latina said. "Now get up before I ban sex for a month!"

That statement immediately had the blonde bolting up … well as much as she could without the use of her legs. Santana chuckled before helping her girlfriend on her wheelchair and pushed her to the bathroom so that the blonde could get ready for the day.

"Hey San?" Quinn called from the bathroom. "Can you help me out with my boxers briefs and jeans please?"

"Sure," the Latina replied as she picked up the red boxer briefs and slowly dressed Quinn, making sure to discreetly rub her palm against the blonde's scrotum.

"Santana!" the blonde warned. "Don't get me hard now."

"What? I can't help it!"

"Just help me put my jeans on," Quinn sighed.

"Why can't I give you a hand job?" Santana asked while she did as she was told.

"Trust me, I'd love for you to take care of me right now, but you're going to be late for Cheerios practice. We both know that Sue would kill you and I'd very much like to have my girlfriend in one piece."

"Fine," the Latina said. "But you owe me."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best, but this is my third attempt at smut, so I hope I didn't disappoint.<p>

Other than that, I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews I received for the previous chapter. They made my day!

Chapter 3 will be Quinn's first time at WMHS after the accident. Brittany will make a lovely appearance as well. I'm also thinking about whether or not to include a little flashback in the next chapter. Tell me what you think!


	3. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

"Hi Sanny! Hi Quinn!" Brittany greeted as she bounced happily over to the couple. "I'm so glad you're ok now, Q. Lord Tubbington and I were so worried about you. He even stopped smoking, and that never happens. I'm happy he did though, because he won't ever get Hungarian cancer."

"I'm glad he finally stopped," Quinn said. "And I think you mean ovarian cancer, B. Don't worry, Lord Tubbington will never get that."

"Really? That's so great! Thanks for telling me that," Brittany exclaimed, throwing her arms around the shorter blonde for a hug.

"Hey Britt-Britt, as your best friend, don't I get a hug as well?"

"Oh course you can, Sanny!" Brittany said with a smile, tackling the Latina to the ground.

"Can I decorate your wheelchair, Quinn?" the taller blonde asked.

"Of course you can."

"Really? Even with rainbows and ducks?" Brittany asked excitably.

"As many as you want," Quinn answered.

"Cool!" Brittany said. "You're the best, Q!"

"We need to head down to the field now, B. Coach is going to make us run a set of suicides for each second that we're late," Santana told the taller blonde.

"Ok then," Brittany said. "Can Quinn come watch us practice?"

"If she wants to," Santana replied.

"I'll tag along," Quinn said. "Can I give my lady a ride though?"

The Latina smiled before situating herself on Quinn's lap, giving her girlfriend a kiss for the sweet gesture.

The blonde grinned and proceeded to wheel them down the ramp and to the field. Quinn was very glad that the money they had made during their cupcake sale had gone to good use, thanks to Artie's suggestion to make the school more wheelchair friendly.

…

"That was mediocre! Try fighting in the western front during World War I, that's hard! Hit the showers, you sloppy babies!" Sue yelled at the Cheerios.

All of the Cheerios with the exception of Brittany and Santana groaned and headed towards the changing room as fast as they could in order to escape the crazy she-devil otherwise known as Sue Sylvester.

The two best friends linked their pinkies together and walked towards where Quinn sat in her wheelchair, a beaming smile on her face.

"I used to think that you on the Cheerios was a horrible thing, Santana. When I saw you doing those amazing moves though, I was reminded of how much I love your flexibility," Quinn said.

"Of course you do, horn dog."

"Why are you calling Q a horn dog, Sanny?" Brittany asked. "She's not a type of food!"

"That's a corn dog you're thinking about," Santana told her friend.

"Lopez and Pierce, get out of here!" Sue yelled. "Your smell of failure is tainting me!"

"I love being head Cheerio, but that women just drives me loco!" Santana muttered under her breath as she sprinted to the showers.

…

"Fabray," Sue acknowledged the blonde. "Sorry to hear about the accident. How're you doing so far?"

"Pretty good," Quinn replied. "If it weren't for Santana though, I don't even know how I'd make it through this by myself."

"You know, there's a reason why I chose Lopez to be my captain. Treat her well, or I will personally hunt you down. Nobody messes with my Cheerios."

"I will," Quinn said.

"Good," Sue replied. "I always wondered why you chose to play soccer instead of joining my Cheerios. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we finally have a winning team to cheer for, but you would have made a great cheerleader. You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, just without my bone structure."

Quinn shook her head, unable to understand how Sue could go from caring and nice to insulting and intimidating in a matter of seconds.

…

"Hey babe," Santana greeted her girlfriend with a peck, fresh from a shower in the Cheerios locker room. "Are you ready?"

"I might as well get it over with," Quinn replied as she wheeled herself over to the front gate of the school.

The Latina nodded, opening the door for the blonde to go inside. Quinn was met with initial shock, stares, and sympathy from the majority of the student body. The Glee Club however, immediately rushed over and enveloped the blonde into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn!" Rachel said. "I shouldn't have been texting you while you were driving. This is all my fault!"

"Rachel, you need to calm down. This isn't your fault, ok? You need to stop blaming yourself. I am more at fault for even looking at your text while driving, let alone attempting to reply."

"You need to get over this guilt, hobbit. Embrace the fact that Quinn is sitting right there in front of you alive," the Latina said.

"That's right," Quinn said. "Why don't you just treat Santana and I to Breadsticks and get it over with?"

"I can't just forget about this!" Rachel protested.

"Too bad," Santana said. "Whatever Quinn says here at McKinley is the law."

"Fine!" Rachel said as she stomped her foot with a pout, making all the members of the Glee Club smile in amusement.

…

Once the lunch bell finally rang, Quinn wheeled herself to Coach Beiste' s office to discuss her condition and the team tactics they would use to defend their 3-time championship title while she was off the field.

"Hey Quinn," Coach Beiste greeted the blonde. "How are the legs doing?"

"I still can't move them, but I'm trying my best."

"Don't stress too much about it," Coach Beiste replied. "If you do, your body will not cooperate with you."

"Thanks for the advice, coach. I'm still going to continue with intense physical therapy though," the blonde said.

"That's fine. I just don't want you to overexert yourself."

"So have you decided who will take my place as captain?" Quinn asked. "I'm thinking Puckerman or Daniels."

"It doesn't matter," Coach Beiste answered. "I already chose my captain at the beginning of the season."

"But I can't even play," Quinn said. "All I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch!"

"That's exactly what I want you to do," Coach Beiste replied. "You might have lost the use of your legs for the meantime, but it doesn't mean that you won't have the ability to lead and inspire the team like you used to."

"Thanks coach. I won't let you down!"

"That's what I like to hear," Coach Beiste said. "And if you want, I can always appoint Puckerman as vice captain. Just remember that no matter what, you're always going to be my number 10 and the one wearing the captain armband."

…

"Welcome back to Glee, Quinn!" Mr. Schuester said. "We're so happy to have you back. And to celebrate your presence here again, the rest of the Glee Clubbers have prepared a very special performance for you."

"I know this song doesn't originally start with the guitar, but I think you'll still like this Q."

Familiar keys were played on the piano, before Puck started playing his guitar and sang the very first lines of the song.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping, **_

_**While you're far away and dreaming.**_

Quinn immediately recognized the song to be _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith and began to tap her hand along with the beat. Rachel took the next part of the song and obviously rocked.

_**I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender.**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**_

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. **_

Blaine was the third in line to sing the song, and like the 2 others before him, sang it perfectly in his own style.

_**Don't want to close my eyes,**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep,**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe,**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing. **_

_**Cause even when I dream of you,**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do,**_

_**I'd still miss you babe,**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

Quinn smiled when Santana stepped out to sing. The blonde mouthed I love you to the Latina and earned a kiss from her girlfriend once she finished singing.

_**Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing.**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes,**_

_**And thank God we're together. **_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,  
>Forever and ever. <strong>_

Everyone in the Glee Club got to sing their own solo (with the exception of Quinn), and ended the song with all their voices combined.

_**I don't want to miss one smile,**_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss,**_

_**I just want to be with you,**_

_**Right here with you, just like this.**_

_**I just want to hold you close,**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine,**_

_**And just stay here in this moment,**_

_**For all the rest of time.**_

…

"So how was your first day back at McKinley?" Santana asked as she flopped onto her bed.

"It was good," Quinn replied. "I loved the performance. You were obviously the best part."

"Really?" Santana said as she leaned up to kiss the blonde.

"Mhmm. And do you know what would make my day even better?" Quinn asked.

"No," Santana replied as she nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Awesome sex with you," Quinn answered.

"Of course, horn dog."

"I'm your horn dog though," the blonde said.

"That's right," the Latina replied. "Mine and only mine."

* * *

><p>Again, I apologize for the extremely long wait. Sorry to disappoint those who were expecting a flashback this chapter. I promise that the flashback(s) will appear in the upcoming chapters, hopefully the next one. That really depends on how I write the next chapters though. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapters. I really does mean a lot to me. Do continue to tell me what you want to see in the future though! I'll try to make sure it will happen later rather than never.<p> 


	4. The First Time

"Oh my god, Q!" Santana exclaimed. "How can you still be hard? I'm sore all over! Are definitely giving me a ride everywhere we're going for the next 2 days. Seriously, what happened to my sweet and innocent Quinnie?"

"She learned from the best," the blonde replied with a smirk.

-Flashback-

"Is your mom home?" Santana asked the blonde huskily.

"No," Quinn replied as her neck continued to be attacked by the Latina. "She's at a conference in Seattle."

"Good," Santana said. "Now take me to bed."

Quinn obliged with the Latina's wishes and carefully carried her girlfriend up the stairs and into her room, putting Santana down on the bed. The blonde gently lay on the Latina, her hands roaming all over her girlfriend's body as she captured Santana's lips with her own.

Wanting to take control, Santana flipped the blonde over so that she was on top. The Latina started to grind her center down onto Quinn's, making the blonde moan and harden against her.

"Do you like that, baby?" Santana whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yes," Quinn gasped as she thrust her hips up to meet the Latina's clothed core.

Santana cupped her girlfriend through her jeans and squeezed, making the blonde whimper in pleasure. "You're so hard, Q."

"All for you," Quinn replied.

"I know baby," the Latina said. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Please," Quinn begged.

"Ok then," Santana said as she unbuckled her girlfriend's belt and pulled down the pants, freeing the blonde's member from its confines.

The Latina began to slowly pump Quinn's meat, making the dick in her hand twitch slightly and grow harder. Santana smiled when she felt pre-cum leak out of the tip of the blonde's penis, using it to lubricate the thick shaft.

"I want you inside of me, Q."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"I think I should be asking you that," the Latina replied as she rolled a condom onto Quinn's dick. "It is your first time after all."

"I'll always be sure if it's with you," Quinn answered.

"Always the charmer, aren't you?" Santana said.

The blonde grinned, rubbing her dick against the Latina's entrance, feeling the wetness coat her skin. She used her right hand to line herself up before pushing her hips forward, finally penetrating the Latina.

Quinn loved the feeling of having her dick surrounded by the wet heat that was Santana's pussy. After a couple of thrusts, the blonde had set a rhythm of pushing in all the way before pulling out and diving in again.

"Does it feel good?" Quinn asked. "What do you want me to do babe?"

"Go harder, Q!"

Quinn could never say no to the Latina (not that she wanted to anyway) and went at it like a jackhammer, thrusting in and out like there was no tomorrow. Santana had her head thrown and screamed in pleasure whenever the blonde's dick plunged into her, filling her up to the hilt.

"Oh my god, Quinn. I'm so close!" Santana screamed.

Quinn growled and responded with more violent thrusts into the Latina. The blonde pulled out until only the tip of her penis was inside her girlfriend before pushing all the way inside again, making sure to hit that special spot within the Latina again and again until she felt her dick being choked by Santana's contracting walls. The blonde came with a grunt, releasing her essence into the piece of latex that separated the two lovers. Quinn continued to thrust until they both had ridden out their orgasms, wrapping the Latina in her arms.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Quinn said.

"Te amo," Santana replied, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

-End flashback-

Quinn came back and placed a soft kiss on the Latina's aching center before putting a wash cloth soaked in warm water between Santana's legs.

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby," Quinn said. "Forgive me?"

"It's ok, Q." the Latina replied. "You've just been insatiable lately."

"I just can't help it when you're near me," Quinn said. "One look at you and I get so hard. I'll just take care of myself while you get better."

"You know, even though I can't have you inside of me doesn't mean that I can't take care of you in other ways, baby."

"You've already done so much for me," Quinn said. "I promised myself that I would never hurt you, but here I am, only caring about my own needs and violated you until I basically ripped you apart."

"You need to stop blaming yourself Quinn. It's not just one sided. I wanted and still want to have sex with you too. And for God's sake, Quinn, you did not rip me apart. Yes, I will be sore and most likely won't be able to walk properly for a couple of days, but it's not the end of the world ok? Now come over here and give me a kiss, otherwise I will never forgive you."

"Yes ma'am!" Quinn said before leaning down and capturing the Latina's lips.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the length of this chapter, but I felt like you all deserve an update for being your awesome selves. Thank you for all the love and supper that I have been receiving from all of your reviews. They truly mean a lot to me! I hope you all enjoyed the flashback that was requested a while ago. Please do continue to tell me what you think or want to see in your reviews!<p> 


	5. Yes or No?

"I'm so nervous, Q!" Santana said as she opened the door to her home. "What if I don't get into any of those schools? I don't want to be a Lima loser."

"Relax babe," the blonde replied, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist. "I know for sure that at least one of the schools you applied to have accepted you. Those that reject you (if there even are any) will be missing out on the smartest, most beautiful girl that I know."

"Let's start looking through the mail then," Santana said, placing the envelopes on the coffee table.

"Which one would you like to open first?" Quinn asked.

"I guess I'll start with Columbia," Santana answered. "Here goes."

_Congratulations on your admission to Columbia University in the City of New York, Class of 2016! It gives me great pleasure to send you this letter, and you have every reason to feel proud of the work and aspirations that led you to this moment._

"I got in," Santana said with tears in her eyes. "I got in, Q! I'm not going to be a Lima loser."

"Congratulations, babe! Q I knew you could do it," Quinn replied with a knowing smile. "You should have known by the thickness of the envelope that you were accepted."

"I know, but I didn't want to give myself false hope."

"It's reality now," Quinn said. "Do you want to open the rest now?"

…

6 letters later, Santana was overjoyed to find out that she had been accepted to the U-Penn, Northwestern University, NYU, USC, and UCLA. She was however, a little disappointed that she was not accepted to the University of Chicago.

"Who cares about U-Chicago anyways?" Quinn said. "You've done so well, Santana. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks you," Santana said. "The only thing that sucks about being at Columbia is that I'll be more than 60 miles away from you."

"I could always transfer to New York," Quinn suggested.

"No, Q!" Santana immediately protested. "You are not giving up your place at Yale to be with me. We need to focus on your dreams as well."

"My dream is you," Quinn said. "I want to be yours forever. Knowing that I'll have you by myself is enough for me. I'd give up the world to be with you, Santana."

"I know, Q. And I'd do the same for you too," the Latina said, caressing the blonde's cheek. "But I want you to go to Yale. I know it's what you want, baby. We can always visit each other one the weekends or when we have breaks."

"Okay," Quinn said. "I love you so much, Santana."

"I love you too," the Latina replied, snuggling into Quinn's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(At McKinley High)<strong>

Now it's time to announce this year's senior prom court nominees. Your choices for prom king are Rick "the stick" Nelson, Quinn Fabray (that's weird), and lasty, Finn Hudson. And now for the category we all really care about, prom queen. Missy Gunders, President Brittany S. Pierce, and Santana Lopez.

"We're going to run this town," Santana told Quinn.

"Don't we already?" Quinn replied with a small smirk on her face.

"I guess I'll be waiting to be formerly asked to prom then," the Latina said before walking down the hall with an extra sway of her hips, turning back to wink at the blonde.

That girl will be the death of me, Quinn thought as she continued to stare at her girlfriend's ass while she sashayed down the hall.

…

Since the candidates for prom king and queen had been announced, students have been asking their significant others or crushes to prom. Every corner that Quinn turned, there were flowers and small heart shaped notes all over the place. The blonde even saw a boy serenading to his girlfriend. Even though she thought some of the gestures were sweet, Quinn didn't want her prom proposal to be ordinary. She wanted it to be special, because Santana Lopez deserves no less than that.

Featuring the Cheerios in her prom proposal was not an option, since Sue would have completely exhausted them with her torturous practices in preparing the cheerleaders for a seventh National championship title, following last year's fiasco. After a week of brainstorming, Quinn finally decided on how to ask her girl to their senior prom. She had enlisted her teammates on the McKinley soccer team to help her out.

Together as a team, the soccer team stood in two straight lines in front of Quinn and marched towards Santana, who was at her locker talking animatedly with Brittany about the dinosaur theme for prom. The boys each handed the Latina a single rose before singing their part of the song.

_**Hey, hey Santana (ooh ahh)**_

_**Quinn wants to know (oh ooh)**_

_**If you'll go to prom**_

The boys broke their lines and revealed Quinn who was sitting in her wheelchair behind them, holding a sign that said _with me _in her hands. The boys in the corridor all wolf whistled and waited for Santana to give her girlfriend an answer (though it was obvious what her reply would be).

"You're so sweet," Santana said as she leaned down to kiss Quinn on the lips. "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped up and down with excitement. "This really is going to be the best prom ever because you're both going."

"We would never ditch prom, B." Especially not the one that you're in charge of," Santana told her best friend.

"I love you, Sanny!" Brittany said, giving the Latina a hug. "And you too, Q!"

"We love you too, Britt-Britt," Quinn replied.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help myself and decided to write a chapter about college and of course, a lead-up to our favorite couple's senior prom. I hope you all enjoyed this quick, but short update. Next chapter will obviously be prom and some sexy times for Quinn and Santana.<p>

Just a side note though, I'm still haven't decided what to do about Rachel's future in this universe. I want to see her succeed in fulfilling her dreams of becoming a famous Broadway star, but I'm not sure whether or not to go through with the "Choke" storyline or have Rachel do well at her audition and get into NYADA. Please do give me some of your insight regarding this storyline. Also, what should Santana major in at Columbia?

Again, many thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. This truly means a lot to me,


	6. Prom

"Mom, can you help me ring the doorbell please?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Quinnie?" Judy asked her daughter. "You're still unstable when you walk, honey. You need someone to support you whenever you stand up."

"I'm sure, mom. I want this to be a surprise for her," the younger blonde answered.

"Ok then," Judy said, holding onto her daughter's waist, while she pressed the doorbell.

With a muffled "coming" from within the house, the door to the Lopez residence opened a few minutes later, revealing a smiling Santana Lopez. Once the Latina saw Quinn though, her smile quickly faltered and tears immediately spilled from her eyes."

"You're standing, Q."

"I know," the blonde said, taking a step closer to Santana so that she could wipe the tears away. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"And you look very dashing in a tuxedo," the Latina replied.

"I got you a corsage," Quinn said as she held the box that contained the red roses wrapped with a silver ribbon. "It matches your dress."

"I love it," Santana whispered, allowing the blonde to slide the corsage onto her right wrist. "Thank you, Q."

"You're welcome," Quinn replied. "Shall we go, my lady? Our chariot awaits."

"You're such a dork!"

"But you wouldn't have it any other way," Quinn replied with a wink, earning a playful slap on the arm from the Latina.

"Thanks for helping me with the surprise mom," Quinn said.

"No problem," Judy replied. "Have fun at prom girls!"

"We will," Santana answered.

…

"I can't believe you rented a limo for tonight," Santana said.

"I want only the best for my lady," Quinn replied.

"And they say I'm the one who's whipped," Santana muttered.

"You are," Quinn teased, gently nipping the Latina's earlobe.

"Says the one who's wearing a tuxedo just because I asked," Santana retorted.

"Fine. I lose," Quinn said. "Are you going to punish me, baby?"

"We'll see," the Latina said as her hand found their way under Quinn's dress shirt, lightly scratching those delicious abs with her fingers.

"Such a tease," the blonde whispered, bringing her hand up to Santana's cheek and closing the distance between the two so that they both saw fireworks.

"We're here," the driver informed the two girls as he made his way to Quinn's side so that he could help put the blond into her wheelchair. "Enjoy the night, girls."

"Thanks, Tommy. I'll give you a call when we're ready to leave," Quinn said.

"Sounds good," Tommy replied. "When I pick ya'll up, I want to see crowns on both of your heads!"

"Will do, Tommy. See you later!" Quinn said.

* * *

><p>The two girls entered the gym just in time to see Brittany perform <em>Dinosaur<em> with the Cheerios. Everyone was having a good time watching McKinley's most talented dancer do her thing. The rest of the Gleeks with the exception of Finn greeted the power couple with hugs and smiles, enjoying their last prom with all the original members of the New Directions present.

Everyone cheered as Sam and Artie led the New Direction boys in the redemption of One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_. Joe took over as the prom DJ, flinging his dreads along with the beat of the songs he decided to play.

After multiple cups of Sue Sylvester's punch and lots of dancing, it was finally time to announce who would be McKinley's prom king and queen. It was decided in order to ensure a fair voting process that Rachel and Tina would count the ballots.

"Quiet please, children!" Principal Figgins said. "For this year's prom court, nominees for the prom king are Finn Hudson, Rick "the stick" Nelson, and Quinn Fabray. And for prom queen it's Missy Gunders, President Brittany S. Pierce, and Santana Lopez. I would like to invite last year's queen, sassy male student Kurt Hummel to crown this year's winners!"

With a shy smile, Kurt walked up the stage with encouraging smiles from Blaine and the rest of the Glee Club members. Kurt was pretty much over the prom queen incident last year, so he had a look of pride on his face to thank those that supported and believed in him throughout the past 4 years here at McKinley.

"And this year's prom king is Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn wheeled herself to the middle of the stage, allowing Kurt to place the crown on her head and gracefully accepted the scepter that was handed to her by Principal Figgins. The blonde turned around and smiled at her girlfriend, mouthing an _I love you_ to the Latina.

"And the winner for prom queen is Santana Lopez!"

Once Santana had the tiara placed on her head, Puck began to sing _True_ as per both Quinn and Santana's request once they were crowned prom king and queen.

_**So true, funny how it seems,**_

_**Always in time, but never in line for dreams.**_

_**Head over heels when toe to toe,**_

_**This is the sound of my soul,**_

_**This is the sound.**_

_**I bought a ticket to the world,**_

_**But now I've come back again,**_

_**Why do I find it hard to write the next line?**_

_**Oh I want the truth to be said.**_

_**Huh huh huh hu-uh huh,**_

_**I know this much is true.**_

_**Huh huh huh hu-uh huh,**_

_**I know this much is true.**_

_**With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue,**_

_**Dissolve the nerves that just begun,**_

_**Listening to Marvin (all night long).**_

_**This is the sound of my soul,**_

_**This is the sound.**_

_**Always slipping from my head,**_

_**Sands of time I've been told.**_

_**Take your seats and I'll write the next line,**_

_**Oh I want the truth to be known.**_

_**Huh huh huh hu-uh huh,**_

_**I know this much is true.**_

_**Huh huh huh hu-uh huh,**_

_**I know this much is true.**_

Quinn nodded at the Latina, and allowed herself to be pulled up for their prom king and queen dance, shocking everyone who was watching them dance. The blonde held on to Santana's waist, swaying the two of them to the beat of the song. The Latina helped the blonde turn around so that she could smile at her friends.

"Praise!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It's a prom miracle," Sam said.

_**I bought a ticket to the world,**_

_**But now I've come back again,**_

_**Why do I find it hard to write the next line?**_

_**Oh I want the truth to be said.**_

_**Huh huh huh hu-uh huh,**_

_**I know this much is true.**_

_**Huh huh huh hu-uh huh,**_

_**I know this much is true.**_

_**This much is true.**_

_**I know, I know, I know this much is true.**_

Once the song ended, Santana pulled the blonde in for a kiss as everyone clapped for the couple. The two girls however, were lost in their own little world. Senior prom would definitely go down as one of the most memorable nights that they shared together.

* * *

><p>"Hey you two! No having sex at the backseat of my limo!" Tommy yelled jokingly.<p>

"Shut up, Tommy! We're just cuddling," Quinn replied.

"Thank god! We're just two minutes away from the house anyways, so you can do whatever you want to do once you're inside."

"You know what, Tommy? We should totally introduce you to our friend Puck. You two will have so much fun together," Santana said.

"Are you trying to suggest something here?" Tommy asked with his eyebrows raised. "I have a girlfriend you know."

"She means as friends!" Quinn said.

"I know, Q-ball!"

"How'd you even meet this guy, Q?" Santana asked.

"We're family friends," the blonde answered. "Anyways, thanks for the ride, Tommy! You're the best."

"No problem, Q-ball. Just buy me a cup of Joe and a doughnut sometime ok?"

"You bet," Quinn replied. "Thanks again, Tommy."

"See you later, Q! Have fun with your girl tonight," Tommy said as he drove off into the night.

…

"You should wear tuxedos more often," Santana said as she pulled the blonde on top of her by the tie. "Kiss me, Quinn.

"Your wish is my command," Quinn said before attaching her lips to the Latina's, making them both moaned at the feeling of each other's touch.

Santana stroked the blonde's quivering cheek before trailing her hand down Quinn's neck, chest, stomach, and then palmed the pulsing member. The Latina proceeded to pull Quinn's pants down and licked her lips when the blonde's dick popped out.

The Latina grinned and started to pump her hand back and forth along Quinn's straining member, making the blonde groan in pleasure. Santana reached over to grab a condom from the bedside table, using her teeth to rip open the foil. The Latina then sensually rolled the piece of latex onto Quinn's dick. Santana finally lay down on the bed and spread her legs wide open for the blonde, allowing Quinn to see the swollen, wet, pink lips and the hardened nub peeking out. Quinn lowered herself onto Santana and began to push herself into the Latina's slick entrance, reveling in the feeling of being inside her lover.

"Move, baby. Make me feel good," the Latina urged.

The blonde obliged, and began to thrust in and out of the Latina. Quinn sped up her movements and her eyes rolled back in her head when Santana's tight pussy clamped down on her cock.

Quinn was so _fucking big_. The blonde's cock stretched Santana out. The Latina loved the fact that Quinn's dick nearly broke hr apart. "Oh, fuck, Quinn! Keep going harder!"

The blonde held onto Santana's waist as she pumped into the girl unevenly, their combined moans and groans as well as the sound of Quinn's balls slapping onto the Latina's skin echoed off the walls.

"I'm going to cum, Q! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, Santana," Quinn whimpered as she hit that special spot within the Latina. "Come for me, San! Come for me."

The Latina's walls clamped down on Quinn's dick as Santana yelled out her lover's name. The blonde shivered as hot cum was released into the piece of latex that separated her from Santana. Quinn continued to thrust into the Latina until she was completely empty before pulling out and collapsing next to her lover. She panted softly and then wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist, pressing soft kisses onto the Latina's hair.

"I love you, Quinn. Para siempre," Santana said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too," Quinn replied, kissing the Latina one last time. "Sweet dreams, my angel."

* * *

><p>I guess I was really inspired by this week's prom episode because here I am with another chapter for you all. Again, I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to review the previous chapter.<p>

What do you think of Tommy's character? And most importantly, did I do Quintanna justice with this prom chapter?

Please do continue to tell me your thoughts about this chapter and what you want to see in future chapters through reviews. Your opinion is valued!


	7. Graduation

"Wake up, baby," Quinn told Santana as she nuzzled her nose into the Latina's neck.

"Five more minutes," Santana grumbled, while snuggling tighter into Quinn's arms.

"Come on, babe!" the blonde urged. "Today is our last day of school. We're graduating baby!"

"Can't we just skip and then just show up for graduation?" Santana asked.

"No!" Quinn answered. "I want to say goodbye to everybody, especially to all the Gleeks. Please, San?"

"Fine," Santana said as she stretched. "You're so lucky that I love you. Now give me a kiss!"

"Yes ma'am!" the blonde said before leaning in to peck the Latina on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?" Mr. Schuester said. "Just 2 years ago, we were the underdogs of this school. But now, we're national champions! You should all feel like you're the champions of the world, you deserve it."<p>

The Glee club director's words were met with a chorus of cheers from the New Directions, once again celebrating their win and all of their accomplishments since they first started as a group comprised of 5 people.

"If any of you have a song you would like to perform one last time this school year, the floor is yours."

"Actually Mr. Schue," Rachel said. "The seniors have a song that we would like to dedicate to you and the other Glee members."

_**Follow through,**_

_**Make your dreams come true.**_

_**Don't give up the fight,**_

_**You will be all right.**_

'_**Cause there's no one like you,**_

_**In the universe.**_

The graduating members all stood in the center of the room. Puck grabbed his guitar, while Finn took his place behind everyone at the drum set.

_**Don't be afraid,**_

_**What your mind conceals.**_

_**You should make a stand,**_

_**Stand up for what you believe.**_

_**And tonight we can truly say,**_

_**Together we're invincible.**_

The rest of the Glee Club members all clapped and sang along with the seniors, joining them at the center of the stage.

_**And during the struggle,**_

_**They will pull us down.**_

_**But please, please let's use this chance to turn things around.**_

_**And tonight we can truly say,**_

_**Together we're invincible,**_

_**Together we're invincible.**_

"We chose this song, because we started off as the underdogs of this school, not even placing last year. This year though, all of our hard work paid off, because we won Nationals. The seniors just wanted to remind everyone that together we're invincible, so don't stop believing!" Quinn said on behalf of the graduates.

"That was fantastic!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "We're going to miss you all so much."

"Glee Club is going to be so different without everyone here next year," Tina said.

"Don't worry," Brittany replied. "We promise to visit whenever we're free!"

"You better," Mr. Schuester said, enveloping all the Glee Club members in a group hug.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the William McKinley High School Class of 2012 graduation ceremony," Principal Figgins said. "Now before the seniors receive their long awaited diplomas, I am pleased to introduce this year's valedictorian who was unanimously elected by our students and faculty. Please give it up for Ms. Quinn Fabray!"<p>

"I would like to thank all the parents, family members, teachers, friends, and other faculty members who have come to our graduation on behalf of the Class of 2012. It truly means a lot to us that every one of you is present. I have been blessed with the close-knit bond that I have formed with my teammates on and off the field, but I cannot be more thankful with every member of the Glee Club that I can proudly call my family. Without them, my experience here at McKinley High would not have been as amazing as it has been. Glee Club has taught me that nobody is an outcast, and that everyone is talented and special in some way. We will always remember the valuable lessons that we have learnt here."

"Thank you, Ms. Fabray. Now I will award this year's graduates with their well deserved diplomas," Principal Figgins said.

It took a while before any of the graduating Glee Club members had their name called out. Quinn didn't mind though, she just continued to smile at her girlfriend, and mouthed _I love you_ to Santana.

"Rachel Berry!" Principal Figgins announced, handing the short brunette her diploma. "Ms. Berry will be attending the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts this fall. Congratulations!"

A couple more of her friends received their diplomas before Mike was called up. "Michael Chang has received a scholarship from Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago. He will be the first student there that has graduated from William McKinley High School.

Finally after ten more names had been called, Quinn's name was finally announced. "Not only was Quinn Fabray the valedictorian for this year, she also captained the McKinley Titans soccer team to four consecutive national championships. I'm Coach Beiste has tried to find some excuse to fail you just so she's guaranteed another national championship next year."

The blonde laughed and looked at her coach, who shot her a wink and a shrug.

"Unfortunately, we have no excuse to do that because Ms. Fabray graduated at the top of her class with a cumulative GPA of 4.0! She will be attending Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut next year."

It took a good twenty minutes before they got to last names that started with the letter "L". Quinn stood up and clapped for Santana once her name was called, putting a huge smile on her girlfriend's face.

"Santana Lopez!" Principal Figgins announced. "Senior captain of the Cheerios led by Coach Sue Sylvester, who has requested that she be able to personally speak about Ms. Lopez!"

"S, when I laid eyes on you while you were still a freshmen hopeful that was trying out for my Cheerios, I knew you had it in you to lead them to glory. I couldn't be more confident when I named you the captain that year. You were the youngest ever captain in the history of this cheerleading squad, and I know that I will never once regret my decision. Congratulations, Lopez. I'm proud of you for all that you've done."

"Ms. Lopez will be studying at Columbia University in New York next fall. Whenever you run into any legal trouble in the future, you know who to call."

When Brittany's name was called, everyone cheered and whistled for the bubbly blonde because she took the warning to heart and worked extremely hard to pass all of her classes this year in order to graduate.

"Brittany Pierce served as class president this year and hosted a very successful prom, something she should be very proud about. President Pierce has overcome many obstacles this year, and I am proud to award her with this diploma. She will be at the Julliard School on a scholarship for her exceptional choreography and dancing abilities."

"I present to you William McKinley High School's Class of 2012!" Principal Figgins said, once ever senior had received their diplomas.

All the graduates cheered and hollered, taking off their graduation caps and throwing them into the air to celebrate. Hugs and kisses were thrown around as family and friends embraced the most recent alumni of WMHS.

"We did it! We graduated," Quinn said to Santana before kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"I can't believe it! Congratulations, babe."

"Quinnie! I'm so proud of you," Judy said, wrapping her daughter in a hug. "Congratulations to you too, Santana."

"Thanks, Judy!"

"Mija!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed. "Papi and I are so proud of you."

"Gracias mis padres," Santana replied, kissing her mother and father on the cheek.

"Sanny, I did it! I graduated," Brittany said.

"I know Britt! Everyone is so happy for you. All that studying paid off."

"Yeah. Lord Tubbington decided to return all of my books to me so I could study. He's such a sweetheart," Brittany replied. "I still need to get him to stop smoking though."

"He'll quit one day, Britt. I promise," Santana said.

"Yay!" Brittany said, throwing her arms around her best friend again.

"Yo Q, S!" Puck yelled. "Party at my house to celebrate!"

"We'll be over later," Santana told Puck. "Quinn and I have some private celebrating to do.

"Get some, Q!" Puck said with a wink.

"Shut up, Puckerman!"

"Sure, Q. Just remember that we have a friendly soccer match tomorrow."

"Gotcha," Quinn said.

"Awesome! See you later, Q."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of Brittany graduating with the rest of the seniors?<p>

A very big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me and encourages me to write more for everyone.


	8. McKinley High vs Caramel High

"First of all, I would like to congratulate all of those who graduated yesterday. I know that you're alumni now, but today will be the last time you'll wear the William McKinley High School jersey as a team, so cherish this moment alright?" Coach Beiste said. "I want all of you to have fun out there when we play against Caramel High. Fabray, do you have anything to say?"

"We were undefeated this season, so let's not let this game dent our record even if it's a friendly. All of our friends, family and even the teachers are here to cheer us on for our last game of the season, so let's not disappoint."

"Let's go with the usual starting lineup with Peterson taking Fabray's position," Coach Beiste said.

"I won't let you down, cap. I promise."

"You better not, Lucas!" Quinn said, flashing the sophomore a smile. "You'll be taking over my position next year anyways, so keep playing like you usually do. I guarantee that we will win."

"You bet," Lucas said. "Thanks for believing in me, cap."

"Here," Quinn said, handing the captain's armband to Puck. "Put it on."

"No, Q. You're the captain of this team. Nobody other than you deserves to wear it, while you're here."

"I don't even know if I'm going to play or not. I'm not 100% match fit," Quinn said.

"It doesn't matter if you aren't match fit, Quinn. We play better when you're on the field with us, there's no denying that. You will be coming onto the pitch later on whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Quinn said. "But you're wearing the armband until I come on."

"Deal," Puck said.

* * *

><p>The first half ended with both teams held at 1-1. Lucas scored in the early minutes of the match for the McKinley Titans, while Trevor Baxter equalized at the last minute with a nicely placed header.<p>

The Cheerios took over the field during halftime with another one of their spectacular routines. Santana was hoisted up to the top of the pyramid, where she winked at Quinn and blew her a kiss.

"Fabray, quit drooling. You're replacing Peterson for the second half," Coach Beiste said, clearly amused at the captain's antics.

"I told you that you were going to play," Puck told the blonde while helping her put on the captain's armband.

"Thanks, Puckerman. Now let's go kick some Caramel ass," Quinn said.

"Alright!" Puck cheered as he headed out to the field.

* * *

><p>"<em>It looks like the McKinley Titans are going to make a change!" Jacob announced. "The McKinley captain will be coming on to replace Lucas Peterson, who scored the first goal of the match. Please clap your hands for the both of them!"<em>

The Cheerios led the audience members in a cheer to welcome Quinn onto the field, as well as one to applaud Lucas for his efforts on the field.

"_The school board of WMHS as well as Coach Shannon Beiste have decided to retire the number 10 jersey to honor the legendary McKinley captain for leading her team to four consecutive championship titles. Take pictures, because this will be the last time any member of the McKinley soccer team wears this number!"_

Once Quinn stepped onto the soccer pitch, she was immediately greeted with a bunch of camera flashes. She smiled for a photo that her mother was taking before turning her head to focus on the game.

The blonde's presence on the pitch obviously sparked energy and inspiration from the rest of the McKinley players. They were quicker to the ball and their passes became more accurate, opening up more space to attack. Quinn provided the assist for Puck to smash the ball with his left foot into the goal. The boy with the Mohawk celebrated his goal by doing a front flip near the corner flag before doing a fist pump.

Unfortunately at the 70-minute mark, Finn brought down a Caramel High player with a miscalculated tackle in the penalty box, conceding a penalty kick to the opposition. West Daniels, the McKinley goalkeeper was able to block the shot, but the Caramel got it right with the rebound, tapping the ball into the right corner of the goal.

The score was still tied at 2-2 when the assistant referee held up the board to indicate that there was still 3 minutes of extra-time left in the game. Puck faked a left and was able to dribble past the Caramel center defensive midfielder. He continued to bring the ball down the field, passing the ball to Sam, who crossed it over to Quinn. The McKinley captain took advantage of the confusion between the two Caramel center backs and curled the ball into the top corner of the net, sealing the game with a 3-2 victory over Caramel High.

The home crowd roared with delight as the McKinley soccer team lifted their captain onto their shoulders and paraded around the field. The boys finally lowered Quinn on the ground so that she could lift the trophy that they had won. The blonde waved Puck over so that they could lift the trophy together. Quinn and Puck decided to kiss the trophy at the same time, making the audience cheer and clap. The rest of the team including Coach Beiste all had a chance to lift the trophy, allowing the fans to snap dozens of photos.

Quinn snuck up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latina, placing the softest of kisses along her neck.

"I love you, San. Thanks for cheering me on," the blonde said.

Santana had to hold back a moan before turning around a pressing an urgent kiss to Quinn's lips.

"Congrats, babe. I knew you could do it!" the Latina said. Just wait 'till we get home so I can congratulate you properly by fucking you shitless."

"Oh god," Quinn moaned, pulling her girlfriend flush against her hips to hide the growing bulge in her pants. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" the blonde moaned when Santana sucked on her balls.<p>

"Do you like it when I suck your big dick?" the Latina asked.

"Fuck yes!"

"Good," Santana said before attacking the blonde's dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Quinn groaned with each thrust of her penis inside Santana's mouth. "I'm going to cum, San! I'm going to cum!"

The Latina continued to deep throat the blonde until she couldn't take it anymore, exploding inside Santana's mouth.

"Your mouth is fucking glorious," Quinn told the Latina who was swallowing all of her cum.

"You taste so good, Q. I need more of you," Santana said, making Quinn's penis jump to life at those words.

"I'm so hard for you."

"Fuck me, Q!" Santana said, throwing a condom at the blonde.

Once Quinn made sure that the condom was rolled on properly, she pushed the Latina onto the bed and entered her with one clean thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Santana yelled as the blonde pounded into her at a frantic pace.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Quinn asked as she sucked on the Latina's pulse point.

"Yes, Q! Give it to me harder," Santana screamed.

The blonde lifted one of the Latina's legs over her shoulder, allowing herself to penetrate Santana at a different level. Quinn smiled when she found Santana's g-spot, thrusting her hips to hit that spot continuously, making the Latina throw her head back in pleasure.

"I'm so close, Quinn!" Just as those words left the Latina's mouth, Quinn felt the insides of her girlfriend's walls convulse around her dick. With a groan, the blonde emptied herself inside the condom and then proceeded to pepper kisses along Santana's face.

"I love you so much, Santana."

"Love you too," the Latina murmured.

Santana let out a sound of disappointment when Quinn lifted her hips to remove herself from the Latina. "I want to get my cuddles on."

"Don't worry," Quinn said. "I'll be right back."

The Latina sighed with content when Quinn's arms wrapped around her waist, spooning her from behind.

"Can you believe it? We're leaving this town in less than a week," the blonde said.

"I know right?" Santana said sleepily.

"Aw, I wore you out!" Quinn exclaimed proudly.

"Who's the horn dog now?" Santana replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about doing a time jump. What do you think? And is there anything that you would like to see in the future?<p> 


End file.
